


[YoI Drabbles Project] Side: Itoh

by ItohKuri



Series: [YoI Drabbles Project] Side: Itoh [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItohKuri/pseuds/ItohKuri
Summary: Những drabble ngắn xoay quanh Yuri!!! on ice





	1. Màn đêm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cảm nhận của Yuri Katsuki về màn đêm mà cậu luôn yêu thích

Màn đêm trong cậu là tĩnh lặng, là một mặt hồ không một gợn sóng.

Nếu so sánh bản thân với mặt hồ, Yuri Katsuki tượng trưng cho một mặt hồ phẳng lặng và yên bình, nhưng đối với những cơn gió mạnh bất giác giật đến, nó sẽ trở nên hoảng loạn và mất đi những gì nó vốn thuộc về.

Katsuki Yuri không phải là một con người mạnh mẽ. Nhưng cậu lại đặc biệt thích màn đêm. 

Khi màn đêm trả lại sự bình yên vốn có của thành phố nơi cậu sống, Katsuki Yuri lại nhắm mắt lại và hít một hơi thật sâu. Vì một ngày nữa lại trôi qua. Vì những cơn gió nồng thắm đầy hăng say nhưng cũng thật dịu dàng ập đến với mặt hồ nhỏ nhắn và lặng thinh như bản thân. Vì sự xuất hiện của Viktor Nikiforov lại quá thể cao ngạo, vĩ đại, bất ngờ nhưng lại mang đến cho cậu một cảm giác thật đáng tin cậy và êm dịu đến lạ thường. Cậu nhớ về quá khứ. Cậu nghĩ đến tương lai.

Ánh mắt của Viktor Nikiforov thoạt nhìn thoáng qua, là một ánh mắt khó đoán, chực chờ những cảm xúc chôn sâu dưới tất cả là gì, bản thân cậu không bao giờ dám mơ đến một ngày cậu có thể được tìm hiểu về nó, được ngắm nhìn đôi mắt ấy hòa lẫn với màn đêm ưa thích của cậu. Một màu xanh lơ ngọc bích, được khéo léo che phủ bởi mái tóc trắng đậm chất quê nhà của anh, đôi lúc khiến cậu cảm thấy một khoảng cách vô hình chắn giữa bản thân và con người tao nhã của công chúng này.

Nhưng mỗi khi anh ấy cười, cậu lại quên hết tất cả những lo âu vừa xâm chiếm tâm trí mình trước đó. Nụ cười của anh khiến tim cậu thắt lại, khiến bản thân nó phải tự nhủ rằng nếu không đập, cậu sẽ chết mất, khóe môi cậu không ngừng run rẩy. Nó khiến tâm trí Katsuki Yuri xáo động trong vài giây, nhưng lại quét sạch đi những phiền não trong lòng như chính màn đêm yêu thích của cậu vậy. Nụ cười của Viktor không phải là một bát katsudon để cậu có thể chén thỏa thích, nó có lẽ chỉ là những điều bình dị nhưng diệu kỳ ẩn chứa sâu trong trái tim cậu, nơi mà không ai có thể chạm đến được.

Tiếng giày trượt va đập vào nền băng, điệu vũ khúc mà cậu chọn cho chính bản thân mình. Đó là khi Yuri đứng trước công chúng, trở thành tâm điểm của khán giả, của những dư luận. Cậu chợt nhận ra từ ngày cậu gặp được anh ấy, nỗ lực của cậu bỏ ra hằng giây hít thở để tập luyện và cố gắng chẳng còn là vì huy chương vàng Grand Prix Final cho chính bản thân mình nữa, mà là cho cả cậu và Viktor. Trong thâm tâm của Yuri nỗi cô độc khi cậu chẳng có bạn bè, nỗi thất vọng trước những áp lực đè nặng lên đôi vai run rẩy này, nỗi thất vọng của người thân, mọi người tại Hatetsu đã ủng hộ cậu, đã không còn nữa rồi. 

Yuri Katsuki cho đến bây giờ vẫn yêu màn đêm, nhưng phảng phất trong đó không là nỗi buồn và luyến tiếc khi màn đêm ấy ra đi, mà là một nỗi niềm hạnh phúc cho một ngày mới đã đến trong hành trình sự nghiệp của cậu, cùng anh ấy, người cậu yêu. 

 

END


	2. Nỗi nhớ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri Katsuki và nỗi nhớ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed à, cô chuẩn bị đi. Máu S của tui nổi lên rồi *nhếch mép* Cô sẽ là người hứng ultimate despair của tui trước =))

Niềm vui rất khác so với nỗi nhớ, Viktor à. Nó có thể vụt thoáng qua rồi thoắt biến mất, nhưng nỗi nhớ nhung sẽ luôn nằm đó, trong một góc nhỏ của tâm hồn anh, gặm nhấm anh từng chút một, đến khi cơ thể anh rã ra, quặn thắt từng thớ thịt trên người anh. Anh không thể chạy trốn khỏi nó, vì nó luôn tỏ vẻ dịu dàng và chờ đợi anh trở về. 

Vì căn bản, chúng ta sống cùng những nỗi nhớ ấy.

Và với tôi, tôi sống cùng nỗi nhớ, khát khao nó. Nỗi nhớ đó chính là anh, Viktor Nikiforov.

o0o

Có những giấc mơ. Khi ấy, tôi hoàn toàn là một kẻ vô dụng và bất tài trước mặt mọi người. Xung quanh tôi là một màu đen kịt. Chỉ toàn là bóng tối. Không một ai hướng dẫn tôi bước ra khỏi những vòng lặp luẩn quẩn đầy chán ngắt đó, còn một mình tôi trơ trụi và cô độc, mắc kẹt trong một cái hộp vô hình níu kéo chính bản thân tôi. Khi ấy, ai biết tôi nghĩ đến điều gì không? Tôi nhớ đến anh, nhớ đến nụ cười của anh, ánh mắt chân thành của anh, tất cả mọi thứ thuộc về anh. 

Nếu xung quanh tôi là những uẩn khúc đầy tăm tối, nhớ đến anh sẽ càng làm nó tăm tối hơn, nhưng lòng tôi lại cảm thấy nhẹ nhàng hơn cả. 

Tuy rằng tôi luôn bên cạnh anh, nhưng lại canh cánh trong lòng cảm xúc nặng trĩu: sau khi Grand Prix Final kết thúc, rồi tôi và anh liệu có thể ở cạnh bên nhau như lúc này? Liệu tôi còn có thể biên đạo những program thật hay nếu thiếu anh? Tôi không thể biết được, hoặc có lẽ, tôi quá hèn nhát để nghĩ đến. 

Tôi luôn tỏ vẻ cam chịu như thế, nhưng nội tâm rất đa cảm. Tôi muốn bảo vệ anh, bảo vệ tình cảm bản thân dành cho anh, nhưng bản thân lại yếu đuối đến khó tin. Nhưng Viktor này, anh đã từng nói với tôi rằng tôi không yếu đâu nhỉ? Tôi luôn tự hỏi vì sao anh lại có thể khẳng định được điều tưởng chừng quá vô lý đó, cho đến mãi tận bây giờ

Và cứ như thế, tôi mang trong mình một mặc cảm nặng trĩu, cảm giác như chẳng hề với được đến anh, chạm đến anh mà sống mãi trong nỗi nhớ của bản thân. Nỗi nhớ mang tên Viktor Nikiforov. 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trong quá trình viết drabble này, bản piano này là thứ truyền cảm hứng cho tôi đấy ;>>  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=217&v=LJttZ_Zfiw0


	3. Kẹo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tưởng tượng một ngày nọ Viktor ăn một loại kẹo và biến thành một thứ gì đó không được tốt đẹp đến hình tượng của mình lắm? (cho dù bạn không tưởng tượng được thì hãy cố đi :33) Yuri sẽ có phản ứng như thế nào? Câu chuyện xảy ra vào một dịp khi cả hai từ Nga quyết định quay trở về Nhật Bản.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tôi tính viết parody cơ, mà nó lại ra cái thứ thập cẩm này. Xin mọi người thưởng thức!~

Xin lỗi, nhưng khi Yuri Katsuki vừa ập đến Lâu Đài Băng, sau một hồi nhìn quanh với ánh mắt bồn chồn lo lắng đến cực độ, cậu đã xác định được đối tượng cần được tìm kiếm, nhưng có gì đó sai sai ở đây. Cái gì đó rất sai.

Một thân hình nhỏ nhắn cùng mái tóc trắng óng ánh như màu của mặt băng cậu yêu thích, vẫn đôi mắt dịu dàng như ôm lấy cả vũ trụ này, như đọc thấu tâm hồn cậu. Và gương mặt có vẻ... hơi trẻ hơn thì phải?

Sau một hồi giải thích liên miên của Yuuko (aka quản lý Lâu Đài Băng cùng hai đứa nhóc tinh nghịch), cậu được biết rằng kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy đã ăn phải thứ gì đó mà một người qua đường đưa cho, vâng con người hào phóng nó như thế đấy ạ, và kết cục là như vầy! 

Viktor Nikiforov, 28 tuổi, nay đã trở thành một Viktor có kích thước 5 tuổi với bộ não của một đứa nhóc nhỏ xíu vắt mũi còn chưa sạch.

RỐT CUỘC THÌ CÁI QUÁI GÌ ĐANG XẢY RA THẾ NÀY? Yuri đã muốn ôm trời đất mà thét lên đầy kinh hãi như thế, nhưng cuộc đời của cậu từ ngày Viktor xuất hiện-cái ngày mà khẩn Trời cậu cũng không dám- đã là một chuỗi bất ngờ rồi. 

Và xin cho cậu nói thêm một điều nữa: 

Anh ấy thật ra... Đã hói từ nhỏ rồi.

o0o

'Viktor, em đang làm gì thế?" Yuri khẽ hỏi, vừa xoa xoa cặp má phúng phính còn ẩm hơi nóng từ phòng tắm, mái tóc vẫn còn thoáng ướt. 

" Em đang lục lại số kẹo hôm ấy bác nào đó cho em ấy. Số kẹo ấy ngon lắm cơ, có viên ngòn ngọt, lại còn có cả viên thoạt đầu có vị chan chát, thoạt sau lại ngan ngát một hương thơm dìu dịu cùng vị ngọt êm đềm... WOW! Amazing!"

Thế ra anh vẫn còn giữ được style ấy à? 

Cậu chưa kịp mở miệng, anh đã bỏ tọt và miệng cậu một viên kẹo nhỏ màu đỏ.

"Cái quái gì thế Viktor??" Phản ứng quá bất ngờ mà cậu đã vô tình nuốt chửng luôn thứ đó. Và thế, viên kẹo hùng dũng ấy trôi tọt vào bao tử của cậu thanh niên mang tên Yuri Katsuki, vĩnh viễn sẽ không bao giờ quay trở về.

Póc!

Ngay sau khi âm thanh kì lạ ấy vừa vang lên khắp vòng, nhận thức của Yuri chợt quay cuồng theo mớ bòng bong, mắt cậu hoa dần đi và trước mặt chỉ đơn thuần là một màu trắng xóa... Thứ duy nhất lưu luyến cậu có lẽ là nụ cười nhỏ nhắn hình trái tim xinh xắn của Viktor vương vấn trên khuôn mặt dễ thương ấy. Quả thật, anh ấy còn nhỏ dễ thương thật.

Ngay trước khi cậu kịp nhận thức được chuyện gì, người ta đã phát hiện trong phòng riêng của hai vận động viên tài năng và sáng giá của Grand Prix Final là hai đứa trẻ năm tuổi có khuôn mặt và ngoại hình giống hệt họ. Nhiều giả thiết được đưa ra, nhưng khó tin nhất đã có những người cho rằng họ đã bí mật có con với nhau và ngôi nhà này chính là nơi nuôi dạy chúng lớn lên.

Câu hỏi thứ hai được đặt ra: Ai là người mang thai? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mấy bạn tự hiểu với nhau đi hen =))


	4. Bữa tiệc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vất vả mọi người rồi... Xin lỗi vì đã trễ deadline.

Khẽ vuốt mái tóc màu bạc của Viktor, cậu đứng dậy, kiễng chân và hôn lên đỉnh đầu của anh. Mái tóc lưa thưa chạm vào làn môi cậu, dù chỉ thoáng chốc nhưng vẫn còn lưu luyến thật nhiều thứ. 

Yuri cười xòa và ôm lấy anh, ngăn không cho những giọt nước mắt một lần nữa không chảy trên gương mặt xinh đẹp ấy. Cậu giữ khư khư lấy đôi tay anh mà nắm thật chặt, như sợ rằng nếu lỡ buông tay ra Viktor sẽ lại biến mất khỏi cậu một lần nữa.

Anh ấy nhìn cậu, bằng ánh mắt trong vắt như pha lê, một ánh mắt kiên định và quyết đoán, rồi đôi môi anh khẽ mấp máy:

" Em chắc chứ?" 

Cậu gật đầu, mái tóc lòa xòa rũ xuống gương mặt giờ đây đã thấm đẫm nước mắt. 

"Em chắc chắn. Đó là lựa chọn duy nhất."

Viktor ôm ghì cậu thật chặt, như cậu là điểm tựa và là niềm tin duy nhất của anh, còn cậu khẽ buông thõng tay và nằm dài xuống sàn. Cả hai nằm im một lúc lâu, Yuri chợt phá tan bầu không khí tĩnh lặng này:

"Em quên mất là chúng ta đang tổ chức tiệc đó."

Quên cũng là điều hiển nhiên. Dù băng đĩa vẫn chạy khúc nhạc jazz du dương đó, trên bàn vẫn đầy ắp thức ăn, cả hai cũng chẳng thể vui nổi.

Bữa tiệc chỉ đơn giản có hai người. Bữa tiệc chia tay.

Họ đơn thuần không còn nhận ra sự vui vẻ tồn tại trong cụm từ "bữa tiệc" nữa rồi.

 

 

END


	5. Wikipedia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thật sự là không biết nói gì nữa... Nhưng có lẽ chapter này Viktor hơi giống một kẻ bám đuôi thì phải?

Cái click chuột đơn thuần có thể đưa anh đến bất cứ nơi đâu, đó là Viktor của tuổi mười lăm đầy tự tin và cao ngạo ngước nhìn thế giới. Anh có thể nhìn thấy mọi thứ, từng bài diễn của bất kì nghệ sĩ từ nghiệp dư đến chuyên nghiệp đang thi đấu tại Grand Prix Final này. Khi từng di chuyển chậm rãi, từng thớ cơ trên cơ thể nhẹ nhàng chuyển động theo bản nhạc được chính bản thân họ chọn lọc. 

Đó không phải là một sở thích kì quặc cho lắm mà chỉ đơn thuần là niềm yêu thích của một nghệ sĩ bận rộn. Một thú vui nhất thời mà thôi.

Viktor một ngày luôn đều đặn khởi động màn hình máy tính, gõ lên công cụ tìm kiếm. 

Những cái tên. Những định nghĩa phức tạp về triết học và logic. Tất cả đều cuốn hút anh đến lạ thường. Con chữ thoắt hiện những hàm ý sâu sa nhưng thấm đẫm ý nghĩa và thú vị.

Nhưng cho đến một ngày, từ khóa trên công cụ tìm kiếm của anh không còn là những điều viển vông và trừu tượng, con người mang tên Viktor Nikiforov chuyển tầm mắt của mình xuống một vị trí thấp bé hơn nhưng cũng rất đỗi hấp dẫn: Yuri Katsuki.

Đây không phải là lần đầu tiên anh tìm kiếm tên của một người đồng nghiệp mà bản thân còn chưa gặp qua bao giờ. Nhưng điều này, đáng buồn thay, lại liên tiếp lặp đi lặp lại đến bốn lần trong một tuần. Anh lả lướt ngón tay thon dài của mình trên màn hình điện thoại, ánh mắt chăm chú đọc từng mẩu thông tin về con người ấy. 

"Biệt danh: Heo". Đọc đến đoạn này, anh vẫn không thể ngưng đôi vai đang run rẩy vì nhịn cười quá lâu. Suy cho cùng, đó cũng chỉ là một cậu bé nhút nhát, tốt bụng và hay xấu hổ với niềm đam mê trượt băng vô hạn (điều đó đương nhiên đã khắc họa rất rõ nét qua video trượt băng của cậu). Tuy chỉ gặp vài lần, nhưng chẳng hiểu được anh lại có một cảm xúc rất đặc biệt về cậu con trai này. 

Với những suy nghĩ bồng bột như thế, Viktor của tuổi trung niên- tuy không còn trẻ nhưng vẫn sung sức như ngày nào- lên đường đi tìm gặp người con trai đã khiến thú vui của mình đột nhiên lại thay đổi chóng mặt như vậy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mãi cho đến bây giờ, khi cả hai đã ở bên nhau, Viktor vẫn không ngăn được bản thân khởi động màn hình máy tính hằng ngày và thực hiện sở thích của mình. Nhưng có vẻ hơi khác một chút.

Hiện tại, nhiệm vụ của anh là: Lục sùng trên internet hằng giờ để tìm xem ai là fan của Yuri, kiếm thêm môn đệ đồng chí hướng khai thác vẻ đáng yêu của em ấy, cũng như diệt trừ những mối nguy hại về sau cho một tương lai tươi sáng cho anh và cậu ấy.

Yuri: Em cạn lời với anh. =.=

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CÔ ED HÃY CHO TUI THỨ LỖI VÌ MẠNG LOAD VỚI TỐC ĐỘ BÀN THỜI...

**Author's Note:**

> Có lẽ tôi xuống tay thật rồi ;;A;;


End file.
